Game Features
Main game Features Territorial Battles The game divides the whole terrain into smaller domains and has a built-in territorial battle system where clans and factions can build, arm and fortify a city or multiple establishments at the same time. Fortify the captured city with catapults and armaments to effectively guard your location against opposing attackers who are keen on expanding their territory. ---- High Detail Character Customization The game allows players to customize character features from head to toe. Every detail of the human body: hair style and color, facial features such as distance of the eyes, shape of the brows, body shape, skin color, torso size, width of limbs, etc., can be customized using a unique slider system that offers full control to the user. Using this customization system makes each character unique. ---- Battle in Land, Sea and Air Each character and class in Perfect World has the special ability and peripherals to fly, trek, and swim in different terrains. Inherent attributes, special equipments, summons or even mountable animals make it possible for characters to not only fly, trek, and swim but also to duel and clash on any of the terrain. Perfect World created a world with flying monsters and floating cities and ruins, all waiting to be explored. ---- Massive Quest/Mission System The game itself has more than 5,000 quests waiting to be discovered and completed. Quests can be race- and class-specific. Instance quests are available for players who would like to make their own adventures. ---- Huge continuous terrain The entire game world is within one large map that requires no loading or no changing of maps so players can move around without waiting for scenes to change. ---- Day, Night and Weather Shifting The game shifts from night to day and sunny to rainy season on a regular cycle, changing the view of each area to suit the time. This “real world” effect will immerse the players more effectively in the game. ---- 16:9 Widescreen Mode Allows players to play in widescreen mode to simulate a movie-type experience. ---- Perfect World Mailing System This enables players to communicate with their online and offline friends, clan mates or factions. Aside from mail, items can also be sent through this unique system. ---- Perfect World Messenger Perfect World has an in-game messenger that allows players to easily keep track of and chat with friends. The messenger always works, even if you’re offline. ---- Player Chatrooms Chatting among players is now made easier with in-game chatrooms, allowing easy and clear communication among them. ---- Personalized Clothing With this feature, one can truly express him/herself through his/her in-game character. Players have more options when it comes to what their character wears. They can even design their own in-game clothes. ---- Crafting System Each crafted item is unique as the item will bear the crafter’s name. Item Upgrading System When a player upgrades his/her items, the item will have a glowing effect, the color depending on what gem was used. ---- Double Experience Option NPC Leveling is easy with the Double Experience Option. A non-plable character (NPC) can provide 12-14 hours of 2x EXP per week (non-stackable) at the discretion of the player. ---- Martial Training System This system allows you to train your character and improve its martial combat skills. Now players can be sure that the warrior they send to battle will dominate in the battlefield and bring you honor. ---- Riding Pet System Pets are not just companions in Perfect World. Players can train their pets, mount them and use them as a means of transportation. ---- Partner Ride Systems Mounts can accommodate up to two players at the same time, enabling you assist a fallen comrade and bring him to safety during a battle, or take a nice stroll in the woods or fields with your in-game loved one. Category:Content